five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/Gaomon's Guide on OCs
Approved by Admins "k i wanna create a character" you say, sitting down at your computer screen, about to open a page creator on the wiki "Alright, let's call it... Enragement Choold... yeah, that'll get so much love and it's totally not a stolen idea from anywhere!" 1 day later '''"OMG! '''Gaomon332 marked my page as a stub??!?!?!?!?! That's bullcrap! I'm gonn complain to him so much right now! he deserves devine punishment from the souls of the dearly yiffed!" Ok, if you really say anything along the lines of that, you need serious mental health therapy. Anyway, welcome to how to make a character page, the correct way. Having all these headings makes your character far, far less likely to be deleted. As long as they're all detailed, of course. Now, let us begin! I'll list all the headings you should have, and describe what to put in them! Alright? Here we go! Before I begin, all characters should have an info box. Use "Infobox Animatronic", because that's the best one. If not a bot, use "Infobox character" for the best results. git gud and add today. right after this, add a short description of your character, but don't go too much into detail... yet. Appearance Just what it says on the tin, this is where you put your character's appearance. Sounds simple enough. Make sure to be descriptive, don't just say "He has a big hat.", try to say something along the lines of "He has a large tophat that rests on his head, through the middle is a red stripe that seperates the top half and bottom half of it." See how much better that was? This section should be at least 5 sentences long (A paragraph). Though, it can be as long as you like after that minimum. Personality Again, exactly what it sounds like. List your character's personality here. Be descriptive, or I kill you. Tell us exactly what your character is like. Are they friendly? Are they very hostile? Did they take Cranky's Advice? Are they good, or evil? There's so much to be put here, but try and be creative or I'll murder you in your sleep. This should be around 2 paragraphs long, if you're a good person, otherwise I'll hate you forever. Backstory What the f*ck do you think? Tell us your character's backstory. If I see one that's one sentence long, I'm killing your family, though. Make it interesting and long, usually, the longer the better, unless it's clear that you were just trying to stretch it out to make the page bigger, in which case then you suck and you should feel very sorry for yourself, pleb. Relationships List relationships with other characters here. ...What? Expecting something more? Ugh, fine. Don't just put it into "Friends" and "Enemies" sections, try to explain why your character likes or hates that other specific character, not just "They are friends because FOXY IS MY FAV!!!!!!!!!! <3" Because if you do that, I hate you. Nothing will ever change back my opinion on you, worthless pleblord. In Game How the animatronic preforms in gameplay. Are they unique, or just normal like the other ones? Anyway, this shouldn't be done for human characters, because we play as them, silly. Fanservice being an exception because she is insane. Trivia Add interesting facts that wouldn't really fit into any other sections here. Such as facts about the character's conception, why you made them, and other stuff like that. It's not really required, but it makes the pages actually good. Quotes I add this to my characters to make them seem more lifelike. Add these if you wish, though they are not needed really. Category:Blog posts